drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Autem
Background A paladin in her youth, Autem Mort is currently a member of Drea's crew. Matters have gone downhill. Statistics Age: 54 Birthdate: October 20 Astrological Sign: Libra Height: 5' 7", muscled and sturdy Weight: 134 lbs Gender: Female Race: Half-Elf Hair: Green, cut to shoulder-length Eyes: Yellow Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: n/a Instruments: None Primary Weapon(s): Sword Other Weapons: Mace, fists Role in Party: Liz Lemon Job Outlook: : "I knew it! I'm surrounded by assholes!" Family: *Laria Caldarro, mother (deceased) *Duncan Fyfe, father (AWOL) Makeshift sheet Backstory Bastard child brought up in a neglectful foster home, refugee from a country that tore itself apart in a religious war, Autem is very, very far from home. That's okay, she doesn't really want to return to a smoldering crater. While she is an experienced traveller, she prefers to stay out of excitement and danger (a doomed sentiment, so far). Her desire for anonymity was created in her early twenties when, very abruptly, she became a prominent member of a city's law enforcement as well as a recognized holy knight. The former was a profession she took pride in, but soon became a source of stress and depression when brutal crimes rose in frequency in the city, from child murders to poisonings. The latter was almost by accident. It's a long story... After the police force she belonged to dissolved, she left the city and has kept on moving from place to place through the years, taking jobs where she would and keeping out of the public eye. One day, stranded at one port with little funds and nowhere else to go, she signed on to work on a drow's ship, and that brings us to the now. Autem Mort is a pseudonym, thieving slang for female tramp. She has not used her birth name (Judith Candle) for over thirty years, and sometimes she forgets what it even was. Role in Party Autem is an accomplished swordswoman that can think reasonably fast on her feet, but unless the danger is critical, she's not eager to pick up a blade. She will often try and divert or quell the threat first. She often ends up in the middle of a conflict, acting as mediator or negotiator. Psychology While she possesses maturity and confidence, there is a childish, starry-eyed idealism in there: the belief that there is goodness in every person, and help should be extended to even the most repulsive. A great deal of this little-girl hope has been quashed by the weary cynicism of adulthood, but it's still present. This youthful mindset has another side to it, easily made anxious and apprehensive in situations of high tension or when she has to assert authority. That may be one of her worst flaws, when the blank terror of OH GOD THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME WHAT DO I DO takes over and she freezes. Privately, she is overcritical of herself, and is hit hard by personal failings. Autem holds herself to high, almost-quixotic moral standards, though she will admit (grudgingly) that they are unrealistic. While she is comfortable with many different races and cultures, she cannot abide anything demonic. A terrible experience with a possessed friend, as well as witnessing summoned demons wreak bloody havoc in her home country in the name of religion, has left a definite mark on her. Alignment Even though her paladin days are long past, she still cherishes some of the moral code—honor, duty, integrity. She believes law and order to be frequently inflexible and ineffectual in halting crime. (She considers her time in law enforcement to have been an utter failure.) At the same time, she knows it's better than the alternative, and does try to stay on its good side. Relationships Autem is guarded and carefully polite both to strangers and friends. Or tries, anyway. :Flan: Shit, was that him overhead? :Masrae: Somewhere? :Drea: Oh god, oh god, where is he? :Lueali: Argh, where did they go? Did they get picked off first? I should have heard if they were. Shit. :Pyras: We left her behind at the inn. I expect she'll be alright. :Granth: I don't know where he is—think he can take care of himself but argh this is awful. :Karrs: We're out of his hair. :Victhrae: That poor girl. :Phyre'ari: Just have to trust my back to him. :Autem: I DID WHAT. How the FUCK could I fall sleep? This is just. It. Ngk. AAARGH. Category:PCs